


Personal wonderland

by Doctor_z



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 10/6, Alice - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Gloves, Lace, Saddness, Schizophrenia, Tea, Tea Parties, The feels, Wonderland, my boy, record, top hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_z/pseuds/Doctor_z
Summary: The smell of tea filled the air, warmth thick like syrup...The smell of blood and desperation filled the air like deaths cloud...





	Personal wonderland

Ungloved fingers twitched as they held a warm tea cup. The skin on the small hands smooth and uncalloused, almost like a child’s. Though to presume such innocence would be a deadly mistake. The hands shaking from the opium in the owner’s system flushing out. Mindlessly bringing the cup to soft pink lips. Drinking more out of a repeated habit than an actual need or want. Soft but sharp blue eyes wide and pin pricked. Drugged and tiny pupils staring in a hazed madness. A soft catchy toon slipping from his throat…

The smell of tea filled the air, warmth thick like syrup. Lace frills covered the table in a out of date elegance. Decorative tea cups set ever so perfectly out along the table. Foot tapping music and hues of blue seemed to be a theme in this personal wonderland. Tears stained the nicely folded napkins on the table below the man…

 

 

Ungloved fingers twitched as they held a cold tea cup. The skin on the small hands stained in blood, both his and others. Though to presume such morbid thoughts would be a ignorant mistake. The hands shaking from blood flushing out of the owners veins. Mindlessly smiling as he brought the tea to his painful grin, tea dribbling down his mouth. Drinking it like a nervous tick of a cuckoo clock. Bloodshot blue eyes held in so much pain as tears poured out of the. The tiny pupils hiding the schizophrenics symptoms with the drug that laid inside him…

The smell of blood and desperation filled the air like deaths cloud. Lace frills soaked in blood and tears. The table more of a scene of sadness then elegance. Smashed tea cups laid in every breath of the room. The record skipped and was not fixed, being drowned out by this man’s personal wonderland…


End file.
